Rizzoli Play Time
by Vultureeye75
Summary: Jane and Maura hook up one night with Casey. After that they have some fun with other people. This is my first Fanfic so I hope you guys enjoy and please give me suggestions on anything else. Please support.


Story Fanfic 1

Extra Playmate

Rizzoli & Isles

Summary: Jane and Maura have been in love with each other for god knows how long. They want to ask the other one out but cant seem to get the courage to do it. To make matters worse, Jane is seeing Casey every now and then when she cant get her mind off a certain blonde doctor. Casey knows the two should be together but he decides to have a little fun. Also in other chapters Jane and Maura invite other people to have a little bit of fun. Warning this is my first fanifc so please review.

It's the end of another long and shitty week for Jane. She has had three homicides this week and barely got to see Maura. She is just happy she can get home and drink some beer. After her second beer her thoughts drift from watching the baseball game to Maura. Picturing her in a tight bikini with water dripping off of her. Her nipples poking her top just begging to be set free from the tight material.

"Damn it." Jane says in frustration. The last thing she needs is to get all hot and horny thinking of the doc and not be able to touch her. She dials Casey to see if he can help her with her needs. Casey said he would be there in about 20 minutes. Jane throws her phone on the couch and signs. She isn't usually this horny but she can't get the image of the doc out of her head.

About 20 or so minutes later Jane hears a knock at the door and goes to let Casey in.

After he is in she practically drags him into the bedroom. Crashing her lips into his. Casey quickly rids himself of his shirt and is undoing his pants when the front door unlocks. Jane and Casey don't move an inch as they hear Maura's heels click against the wooden floors.

"Jane? Are you here? I brought some takeout for us to share," Maura says as she walks into the apartment.

Casey gets an idea on how to finally get these two to admit their feelings and have a little fun while doing it.

"We're in here Maura," Casey shouts. Jane's eyes quickly widen as she hears Maura approach the door. Maura's eyes also widen when she sees the seen in front of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jane I didn't know you had company. Ill… Ill just leave," Maura says with embarrassment and hurt in her voice.

Before she can leave Casey stops her. "Maura wait. We can all work it out. We can all have some fun," he says with a massive grin on his face.

"It has been awhile since I did this. Jane are you okay with this?" Maura asks secretly hoping Jane says yes. She loves her and she doesn't mind having a nice cock every now and again.

"Um, sure. Why not?" Jane says nervously. She had always wanted Maura and she can't believe she might be able to finally have her.

Casey grins as his erection starts to show from his loose jeans. He slowly walks over to Maura and guides her into the room.

"Just relax. You'll be okay. If you want to stop we will stop," he says into Maura's ear to comfort her. Maura just nods her head as Casey's hands reach around her front to cup her ample breasts. Maura releases a soft moan and rolls her hips into Casey's hardening member.

Jane's eyes darken when she hears the moan and walks in front of Maura. Sandwiching her in between the two horny lovers. She leans in to capture Maura's lips for the first. Her lips have the sweetest taste to them. It's better than Jane imagined it would.

Casey starts to pepper Maura's neck with kisses. Sometimes he sucks on her neck feeling her moan in pure lust. Jane finally removes her and Maura's tops. Maura thankfully didn't wear a bra today so Jane could play with the big breasts without a barrier to stop her. Casey also grabs one of Maura's boobs while keeping his other hand on her stomach. Jane takes one of nipples into her mouth and sucks on it gently then releases it with a pop. She then buries her face into the large mounds and inhales her scent. Casey's other hand starts to descend lower on Maura's body. Brushing her center even so lightly making Maura release a thundering moan.

"Fuck you're so wet and I can feel it through your pants," Casey says into Maura's ear. He spins her around then slams his lips into hers while removing his boxers and jeans at once. He forces her onto her knees so she is face to face with his seven-inch long cock. Jane steps forward and kisses Casey as Maura takes his cock between her breasts. She starts off slow but then starts to speed up. Casey moans into Jane's open mouth. His cock is in between her boobs as she bounces them up and down. His cock starts to twitch and Maura knows he is about to cum.

She opens her mouth to take the head of his dick in her mouth as he explodes into her mouth. She swallows it all down then licks her lips to have all of the cum off her face. Jane then turns to try and find any that she missed while kissing her Casey takes one of Jane's nipples into his mouth. Jane just continues to play with Maura's sticky breasts and moan into her mouth.

Casey quickly pulls both of the girls' pants down along with their panties.

He then shoves two fingers into Jane's wet pussy as Maura uses her thumb to rub circles around her bundle of nerves. Jane screams out of pure lust as she feels herself being filled. Maura then drops to her knees and takes Casey's still hard member into her warm wet mouth.

She swirls her tongue around the head a few times before she takes the whole thing in her mouth. Casey groans as he feels ever inch of him being swallowed by Maura. She starts bobbing her head in his shaft while working it with her other hand. Jane then also gets on her knees and sits beside Maura. She dips her head down to take Casey's balls in her mouth. Tasting them and nibbling on them. Casey releases a monstrous moan as he feels the two mouths working at his shaft. The girls switch positions and a few minutes later Casey jets out a load of hot semen into Jane's throat. Jane quickly swallows it all greedily then she tongues Maura so she can have a taste.

"Casey I need you in me now," Maura whines as she is dripping wet by now and needs to cum.

Casey leads her to the bed and sets her down on her back as he teases her by rubbing his cock against her center.

"Please I need it. Please just fuck me. Fuck me now," Maura practically screams.

Casey roughly enters her in one strong thrust. Maura moans as she begins to starch because of Casey's length. Jane then climbs in top of Maura's face and tells her to lick. Maura's tongue darts out of her mouth and into Jane's cunt. Jane lets out a massive moan from the pleasure she is feeling. Casey speeds up his thrusts and begins to hammer Maura's wet pussy. Jane's pussy drowns Maura's moans out. Jane feels every vibration on her clit.

They all start to moan louder and louder and soon they cum together. Maura feels Casey's hot seed shot inside her. She will have to take a pill in the morning. Maura lets out a loud scream as cums all over Casey. Jane quickly follows as she feels the muffled screams against her vaginal lips.

"That was amazing," is all Maura can say.

"Yes. Yes it was," Casey says in agreement.

He slowly moves out of Maura and eases himself into Jane. She releases a soft moan as she feels him fill her. Jane's finger quickly finds Maura's still wet pussy and pushes three fingers in. Maura lets out a loud moan as she feels Jane stretch her soar cunt. Casey thrusts in and out of Jane in lightning speed.

It isn't long before all three of them cum together. They all fall into a pile of sweaty bodies. Jane looks over at Maura and kisses her softly.

"I love you," Jane says before she drifts off to sleep.

"I love you too," Maura says before she succumbs to sleep.

Casey watches the two women sleep and pronounce their love for one another. He smiles before he slips off the bed and puts his clothes back on. He exits the building with a smile on his face.

The next morning Jane and Maura wake up in each other's arms. They smile at one another before they kiss.

"Good morning, love," Jane says.

"Good morning to you too, my love," Maura says back.

"Last night was great," Jane says, getting out of bed.

"We should try it again sometime," Maura says.

"I think that could be arranged," Jane says before she kisses her lover.


End file.
